FreeStyle Love 2
by kse3001
Summary: You can point out origins outlinin spectrums of constellations, off-tha-strengths, in 3rd person, My tropical timber kisses provides understandin limbs tha size of energy grids, dat part telescopic, "high bronze skin body degrees corresponds to my topics, wit a voice mix blend of concepts from an oil base paintin, the harmonized sensations of familiar collages, ketchup-in swamp ki


KINGSEMPIRE3001

We ain't in a wait on any feedback, from rapport literary rice-sacks, unconstructive attacks criticizin what's becomin a plaque of historical testaments of experiments, heavy off Hermes lingerin, complimentin "red bottoms", steppin out to "Teddy Pentas", rideout n echoed background shout-outs, from back seats designed layouts by Donatella, body n frame dilemma tha color of Donatello, if you don't know by now then you slippin /  
Tha oppositions of "Grand Champs", I got rag-picker's scrap valves of responses, tears n sniffs of MJ spins, stage encore width, wit key wins to life tips, still eattin right minimizin risk, now who else wanna fuck wit "Hollywood Throne" disk 3 ½ floppies /  
A primary hot summer dance, just hauled off in an ambulance, thoughts duck off chance, to tha point when we were in back spots off plans, fuckin up fast, pickin up speed, wit a mean pitch,  
I stay committed in relaxed environments n unrelaxed sit-in understatements inspired by "high pitches", I got dat stick /  
You can point out origins outlinin spectrums of constellations, off-tha-strengths, in 3rd person,  
My tropical timber kisses provides understandin limbs tha size of energy grids, dat part telescopic, "high bronze skin body degrees corresponds to my topics, wit a voice mix blend of concepts from an oil base paintin, the harmonized sensations of familiar collages, ketchup-in swamp kitchens to negative proofs sharks, mask fools unauthentic slots, can't manage to catch-up to tha miles walked un-exceedin garrulous fuckin atrocities of un-shopped observations stallin golf conservation crops omittin details in order to plot /  
Where large parts do too much, speakin off "unnecess" jumps, offline tongue to tha unique sound plug of collisions, where arts fuss is bein carried out wit a couple rubs, just us, humble in a jungle sharin a lovely vision in n out rock tunnels /  
"In tha mist of wildlife scuffles….wit a twist of this color contrast muscle, in tha mix of "abstract extravagance puzzle cannonball of a run bubble", durin feather ruffles, I wanna know if you wanna tussle wit me n ride durin "high measure cuddles", "highly censored" lectures…, intellectual pleasures, comin to an agreement on how to alleviate tha course of pressure…, until this painting's texture come under new focus ventures, in n out issue tenders n non-issues of sectors, that arise from particular angle phases, 10 yards from a leopard /  
Type shit, I hope you can roll wit this tight knit, a special force grip, from a helpful consideration win to rough arranges of winds, overlappin various passionate points of wishes, on how we should be more of it… /  
Explorin both tha notions of chiaroscuro practices in connection flows wit her soul "big-block-tones-"Single-Over-Head-Cam"-modes" can be a beautiful scene, unique perspective catch deep n freezin flights airborne in order to agree /  
"Dual-Over-Head-Cam" dreams, believin in all radiance speed n hope leaps, my response contributin ease not a fuckin meme, changin lanes in-between line themes, rice size, collapsing glacier wise, some folks go outta there way tryna relieve tha try, slitherin back into shielded grinds, regression rights, perpetratin an image of achievin tha fight, "unkeepin in mind", wit no archived idea ever in sight, cause skid marks slides has no art obviously, without method sweeps, materials n elbow grease, denoted Y deems, sittin in glory n seekin in 7-11 parked streets, in puddles of unsure leaks, protractin, dez days specifyin unrealistic extemporizings, at an uneducated pace, like they in a "conceived nomenclature of tha fate, release state of da naïve" screechin way back when they varied, some of thee most un-strategic worried in da way of shadows surroundin grace, an unpainted canvas light lit n still great /  
Where good is still an understatement breed, to me…, tha grand strategy is to forever unfold her legs, forever unfoldin my tripod translates, for every uncalculated unconditional occasion, in-between brush strolls bonuses, in-between brush quotes notices, motivated turnin off tha conscious mind to intuitive components, tappin my pencil against the beat bringin communication to imagination, processin her excellence, physical n emotion creatin a meaningful bond wit an inspirational dynamic that strengthens and encourages our participation overpowerin tha necessities, like a hook bangin extreme layers of taste, breakin down comprehension misplaced element glazes, way outta some overhead ranges n shit /  
The welcoming stage of drip flash gently, reinforcing tha reluctance unfairly, differentiatin tha fortunate to tha miraculous ferry magnanimous incidents unfortunately, this is my extra extraordinary "Honey Sesame" /  
A promised problem lengthy, unless we intertwined compliment clarity, extra healthy cravin servings of destinies, bridged steady, calculated risky is bloomin her page, complimentin engaged, instead of viciously compromisin outrages, maximizin her way, sprintin pass tha pace, shiftin faster then tha paint, succeedin before she see tha grades, jumpin after a half-take of da faith, my shades monumentals upon displays, illustrates nose bleeds as one can only imagine before I can't speak, tha back drop skyscrapes leads foundation fertile wit seeds, not manipulatin tha sheep's course, diversified in lottery form, flip-sided drawn, misinterpretations "outside lookin in" generatin n workin wit "tha lack of knowledge" feeds of otha folk history, from first to foremost leaps n how far wild from at least the worst, I will not allow you to stir improperly, emulatin checkout lines of generic pieces, ambivalently power-pointin misrepresentation reaches of advocate issues based off greed,  
Statue still on realization for weeks, status sleeved myths wit "air-brush" slogans, our inclination forearm prototype is more than enriched aspirations guides n eagerness nights, a moved from tha way thee tide addresses technique beauty, coaxin agitated facilities, not open-mindedly supported, based off "determination" evidence unsealed, non-threatin fancy luminosity, shimmerin wit classicals illustratin a stronger connection to tha context-ed soul of evokin senses in other universes wit a potent combinations of menace, magic and desires /  
"I been wired to platforms in Atlanta", equivalent guts above "bust down" germane clutch, interpolate variegated floods, ankle deep you can feel da truelove like in each n every hugs, unda rehearse drums, over verse bulbs, spill-prone design stunts, treatin tha reader to revised dust,  
I simultaneously specialize front covers, eliminatin sophistry bottom edger seats at my tables, I don't care about tha unnatural unpleasing amples, wit who ever channels what "might look like fossils, or whoever they may consider idle before providin panels, reconsiderin Joan's labels or who ever ain't on that dope aligned angle, "period", staples of "do yous" that's valid, overpassin you n yours appointed, toastin martini glass bubbles united, reschedulin what's considered "repeated think a-likes" a meaningful vibe, just keepin tha real-awake un-prescribed, in an "era sign time" where "Mesozoic" vocab calusions tribe from bakery spots illustratin what some can't describe, huge estates transcribe, don't let tha madness in tha music style you, authors wit messy misinforms lose tha mood /  
A 9 to 5 pool never fall short of what you chew, it's what you choose on tha shelf next too trust callin scores for ground, ecological counts, everlastin bounds, in tha heart of what's found unda durable crowns, no square rounds, cubic mount feet, without a doubt resistin tha heat, or any un-frenzy energy that's un-nurturing to my devotional habit of bein undefeated…., defeatin revisits, keepin in mind n mine army she love twenties, dressin protien dishes courtesy, wearin only one-chain, workin a way through tha irony, treasury mainframe, wit just one line to marinate /  
You can call it a hot summer tray or a hot simmer plate, call it whatcha proclaim, tha ultra-conservative don't have to explain what's already been discussed, tha breeze is blowin endlessly over tha water, another story tellin warrior, new blade saucer, over grass discovers, opinions of a director, advising da type a textures, addressin a new level venture of snakes based off what wander within our determine listener, ten to twenty yards designers, away from action cylinders, silly outsiders lookin for a path of disaster, remember tha procedures, we're not end-zone polarizers, just to get our feet in tha door, but continuin to ignore particulars, doin my job provindin specified-receivers wit artificial pictures, a barrier of nature collapsing bundles, "blood on tha leafs of journals", goin in wit a circumspect-load of visuals, extemporized-loaded syllables, an all nighter loyal survival symbols, adrenalin "diesel twin pipe turbo" loooong-term swipe badge photo, pistons knockin pianos, I want tha world today to know n not just tomorrow to rose, it's you I'm lovin, I can't hide tha way I'm feelin, who gives a shit if it's in tha rhythm, this is no priced classic, a portrait in a cab show, show, we examined every advantage ratio, best for tha both, better for tha worst, tha yearn of learnin curves, we haven't done it all, just because you seen it all, machine overall, the boy got an overhaul sentimental plan etiquette caravan of day n age digital, "doin my own fuckin thang", one hand adjusting unlocking broader handles, waterfall overlookin, priceless of possesses, forever on her thought process, my ultimate affection, forever mine caresses of supplements /  
I'm a man of my word in conjunction, demandin what I deservin, I got plane recons gatherin explanations for this, you better have your ultimate dress-code in cahoots wit subsequence, in order to accustom progress, of what already suppress, touchin-towns claimin immunity, mutha-fuckas need to sit down n look around, "Miss fascinating" is a compound wit a towel, n loud jewels in finalizin battles wit noun nobles, missin nothin in partials from a south side sight perspective, inaccessible intensive, lounge interactive, critiquin mouse to mouse alternatives, tha best situation imperatives spring from files to clouds, "mutha-fuckas" never disallowin, steppin back from laid-out tie strains, moments when things remain, moments when "champ ups" maintain, not givin two entertain fucks about any other fucka pertained, tha emotion chases off tha contained, we in n outta tha sustained, "35th out of tha 52nd revolted gain, tunnel bay", Italy consulted in wake, without baskets devoted late in need to chill on a humble state, interruptin double space, without a drill stain stencil, "this is tha commision still", resurrectin other scripts windmills, for personal tread-meals, constantly askin for tranquil, neck n neck wit tha gospel, possibility of introducing tha grateful, potential graduals, tha individual nerves of some ninjas, tha nerve of some niggas, us as a people from tha fuckin start wit no idea, actin like 4th base orchestras, "second sight some sorts", encompassin a variety, who else roles retrieve, deeply in cataclysm basement umbrellas with sticky, n silly, "wipe it down" loud n clearly, wantin their "Prime rib" done neatly, dat medium rarely opposition couldn't pull together nearly, shit easily hit da fan, bullshit went from duhhhh lifespans, to dull saucepans, to icemen wit deerskin grants on unfurnished lands,… …frontin grand improvisings, resurrecting me like Mike outta retirement, fake pumps wit tha spins, through tha legs like skilled economist, wrist twist, arm in tha hoop shit, without criticizin tha authentic, I just can't explain this in one sit, at all, satan's at fault n on a prowl insecure, "my niggas detour", "my culture reassure", further more, "Good Humor answers figuratively form, wit bone chillin influences literally to most, again, n again unda lamp-post, tha uppermost can spiral at any given, out of margin /  
These type a snakes poise like pigeons, wit a strike like a cobra within, criminatizin my turnaround time sense of direction ever since stinky malt liquors n pigskins, spinnin-out doughnuts on tha passager-side sippin on a "crooked specify", these illustrations modify dez "dough nuts" oversupply, meanwhile combined, a wild justify, "strawberry kiwi-embody", on da driver's side geographic-ly, it's 2019 n nobodies fightin fair, kickin back care, "Text finessin" on top of armchairs, someone aware over tha fries, hypothetic-ly unaware behind tha lies, on "literal ties spirals dyes", among tha un-clarified musical chairs over-excited spares, havin a blast off someone else's forecast, pullin "sponge bob alteration" drafts, on n off peak flags, schedule cull clashes, wide scales of classes, meat n greet accordingly to "Benetton" perfunctory, idiot persuasions beneath thee inspired by another after, "Trumbull John" standards, "beatin around tha bush" phase two transfer aimed at tha wall of shame, wit tags unframed unda spit chases, an act of disgrace character conjecture-seepin captions, bad boundaries-paper thin from tracin too much DC comics in history class, tha smaller picture perhaps, however it won't ever trap da humongous blindsided laps whereas, by tha un-denied circumstances, undefined undiplomatic "bacon-like collar t-shirt" handicap tricks /  
Bankin shot bounces in-between stall cracks, flashin n slammin "clapper-board" Appalachians off hinge interactions, switchin out tha stretched "crewneck colonies" that's no threat theme, on my part of tha galaxy, nothin but committees of "Romances on my side of gravity" ideally, "Big bang of theories", love-bite intervenes, sky look up regulatory, where her symmetrical glance meets adequately, conjugatin universal affection traditionally pure, wit modern features, like a 73 Leroy Hutson album cover of, back-end ambitions, my narrative determinations, guides along "ages of brilliants" animation, peaked round corners of oppression, producin aisles of movin confusion, wit un-fervency conception n un-purpose distances, somewhere different you can't ever "out cover", grounds of karma, I'm on tha floor dancin wit data, way back before "techno media", no tellin what formula, around a bunch a lyin agendas, those fuckin hypothetical hyenas, technical wins criteria, double-entendre loss, literally not in front of lions like other idiots, fully not dictated by logic and conventional calculations, at tha end of each day of dimensions, just be clear wit non-sense some practice, abstract public-persuasions, tha political un-savvy divisions, this is what my experience feels like on first class flights from Poland,  
Temperature seasoned wise, where your side eye game emission strong, emotion long, on n off tha wrong highlights, straight from "love moments" shines, impossible perfect style, gratification smiles, where I'm still minimizin screens writes, still standin on grinds, in forward motion wit personal sense of heights and identity, where our sweaters fold neat n owl sweater pieces on top of top ear stream substances, above luggage tumbles as we go through conditioned tunnels /  
Where rational songs uplift and dance functions "resolves summits", where outside lookin in, won't take 8 times to wonderin why every year /  
Small gesture spears diagnoses counterattackin unprecedented piers, "contradiction exemplary" premier bein determined severe at brewery "water-cooler" perseveres, battlin for initiative sincere routines, where some play it safe brand newly, furnishin prophylactic bad energy, where tha aggressive, selective n truly proactive takes time n actions, wit "science promotin influential turn-up's", where tha harbor of early stages never rust, never rush great representative measures n high hope motives of "natural abil…bonus of gibbous", tryna negotiate my naïve-ness n my trust over sushi tremendous, chance quenchin, my thirst hunt, decades later wit a dry water-pump, at tha end of this day alone, I'm committed to one zone, unda on n off beacons of hope that set "brass lamps" tones, still on same air mission slopes, still in unexpired development modes, executing strategy rope, superior to life roles, requirin critical thinkin notes, who, when, and what to contact keystones, contractin analogy smoke for anythin roasting, sometimes hard to spot "genuine" shufflings of nations varyin in sizes, compassion draped wit humbleness, varyin strength, wit nothin but battle tears involved spins, my heart's still here from tha begin of swims, when there was equal material spills, n unequal enhances drills /  
Era's later wish, where a blame game shift, follow a probable loss stiff, off super-vision cliffs unnormally, un-tactical inferiority's, lettin tha principle modesty persuade tha influence after a victory, brought before tha silly historic trick series, monarchy strictly, "dynasty", choosy, choosy, we simply complain, cause we know tha fuckin difference in "burnt champagne", without havin to abstain from thee intense unsatisfyin n frustratin actions dat's unrewardin, on "whatever side they fell" dependin, independent, my heart will show-out at any cost, towards mine, her every reacted foresight, insight n thighs, imperfect pain through tha course of time, strivin recognized, towards makin less revitalized mistakes, becomin a graceful impact in discourse space, I been a faith full laid out on intuition creekside pools capitalized, on that "early bird" actualize move, we been tha official proof to creation n execution, through "facilitate-less" trial stretches of not knowin, pursuin perfection continuations, I been grateful, jumpin over obstacles in tha era when "keepin it unreal buckshots didn't matter whether it goes wrong or not" /  
She liked me since topnotch polish wood march fleets before 4523, takin advantage of each n every today, turnin page into lanes, a flower friend unda torrential rain, submittin rays, creatin gold sizzles, glow initials at the end of each rainbow,  
High capacity quotes, where that commodity of sunny make notes, indigenous devote head to toe, stroll to stroll designs, long life ownership of slides imposin miles of valued alliances, blessin today's consequences n tommorrow's emergences, stable n unpredictable references /  
I'm not done reachin out to tha masses of her glorious-ness, poet character form audiences, leavin geologist more then convinced this shit is too much more encouragin,  
Tha conscience of a sexy candidate's importance, revealin centuries of celebrations,  
Don't mind how long thee existence, don't exhaust tha analytic-s on how long it's been, no compliance complaints from stem efforts, but from tha bark engagin comfort off complimentin effects of her nightshirt,  
Just think off tha outskirts of her concern renews, as pieces of argues, a born again review, a described wide-ranges in high pursuit,  
Just stay beyond constituted yards of dodged around disputes, positive vibe statutes only, dressed up n ready, havin real love rallies, off tha keen n sweet climate heated actions sharply,  
This is Kingsempire3001 roughly, a sticky entrance create-ways, honey swordplay, I'm done demonstratin flourishes displays, "decks of cards" essays wit mega-serve lighhouses headways,  
Megafirms highways, cleared sinuses portray, potentially occupied premises, lookin at late-session surgin from a far in greatest regards…versus….  
No fiction lenses destined extras, actual faction seeks umbrella aboard ship scenes, in any shape of a dream undeniably, form early releasin, nuances in fashion feelin, advantage partner of promised leads,  
Tha feuded unlockin unique content, I'm pass twisted ankle concepts, fueled up consent forever off un-pressured steamed competent, haulin nitro invents, intented generatin unretired services,  
An integrity segment is an integrity scent, no matter how decent or descent da milk is, hot or cold engine, flex 101, you can only assume a fraction of diversions behind shoulda, woulda grids given, mobilizin rush courses in deepwaters over un-expresses wit bad impressions, bitter tastes n "restructured transition captions", omittin weighted options, committin to this situation, speakin over prepared n unprepared possibilities, a discovered conversation recipe, what ever we wanna call it, a prized metal spirit of commitments,  
Again n again life's exhibits takes time to examine, leapin over disruptive doctrines of challenges, tha "armored cavalry" of lessons, historic within, right up in tha mist of a 400meter immune hurdle of typhoons, I got your world records in tablespoons, between tha outlook balloons and tha drippin syrup from tha Moon, Mars n to Neptunes, rearrangin her bakin game platoon, opportune guidin you, hypersonic-ly boost-glidin-ly, she don't have to wear tha lengthy overhyped evolvin, rear view indirectin inequalities, mirror revived consistencies, at less ill-manner capacities,  
"High my" deliberately has an everlasting effect delivery, whistleblower obviously, a contortion necessity providin harmony n connectivity, I've opened out my chess ordinaries, wit mass appeals openly, politickin genetic spots on your commute philosophy, wit cute loops exercisin psychology,  
Just ask me about tha substantial enhances, stories involved in listenin, in n right out the other mentorin tha energized seasonal flavors, be whatcha ya wanna consider, be a facility director of evolution, believe what you wanna perceive, efficiently wit top performance focuses blindly,  
Feelin for tha beauty, this is tha preface actually, of what I unfolded motivatin tha most powerful,  
I feel tha right bond don't have to have a schedule, a machine wit a pocketful of theories awaited for, behold tha unicorn, restore tha eventuals,  
My heart is a fragile gift, time will tell More in store on top of pallets…amongst rice throw champion-chips after sacred scripts, fellowship fork lifts, n shatter glass "once become welcomed" unda hard bottoms…..

Copyright ©2004-2019 Anthony Frank B


End file.
